Love in Danger
by Brittanythebratt
Summary: Derek and Casey are forced to be pair on the family vacation. While on vacation they get close and soon fall in love. However, a event occurs that leaves Derek trying to save Casey. Can he or will it be too late.
1. Chapter 1

Plot: Derek and Casey are forced to be partners on a trip to the Carribean, where they become close. But a terrible event occurs. Will derek be able to save Casey. .

As the Venturi family packed up to leave for the airport, Casey and Derek pleaded with their parents not ot make them be pairs on the island.

"Come on Dad, don't make me be a partner with her. I'll never be able to find any chicks with a priss like her hovering around me 24/7." Derel exclaimed to his dad.

"Yeah Mom, don''t force me to be a pair with a jerk like Derek the whole vacation. It will ruin the whole trip." Casey said in remark to what Derek had said.

"Guys both of you stop it, you should both be happy that you are even going on the trip in your result of your argueing. Now get the rest of your stuff packed so we can leave, our plane flight is at 7:30." Nora and George both said sternly.

"Uhhggg, Fine" "Whatever" Casey and Derek muttered as they walked back up to their rooms.

When Derek and Casey where a parting points in the hallway to their rooms, Derek flicked Casey on the arm and loudly calls her a "goody goody", while Casey responded with kick to Derek's leg and a low utterance of "prick!"

Derek's P.O.V.

She is such a bitch sometimes, I cannot believe that I have to spend the whole vacation in the presence of Casey. Why are Dad and Nora so cruel, they could have easily enough paired me with Edwin or Marti for that matter. Atleast with Marti I could look as if I were a caring brother. But with Casey all the girls are going to think that I am taken by some know-it-all.

Casey's P.O.V.

Derek gets on my nerves so bad. He always is trying to push my buttons or trick me or something. I am so tired of his crap. Mom and George should know better than to put us together; all it is going to do is lead to an inevitable fight. Uggghh this is going to suck.


	2. Chapter 2

The Arrival

When the plane landed at the airport everyone was happy to get off, especially the people who were near Derek and Casey. (Yes, they even had to sit next to each other on the plane.)

"Derek you are such an asshole!" Exclaimed Casey.

"Casey come on, chill. I know I am an asshole" Derek said mockingly.

Once the family got to the hotel things became much quieter. Mostly in response of Casey and Derek being roomed separately. As Casey and Lizzy were putting up their things in their room and getting settled Lizzy said something that both disturbed and revealed something to Casey.

"God, Derek is such a jerk sometimes" Casey said.

"Yeah, I know" Lizzy said rolling her eyes.

"I mean he is always cruel and critical uggghh."

"You know what Case I am tired of hearing you complaining all the time. I mean I know I am your sister and everything but come on face it, you are obsessed of what he thinks of you!"

"What Lizzy! How could you even think that? I hate Derek. I know you are annoyed but you don't have to say stuff like that."

"Casey just accept it, I mean look every time that Derek says anything to you, you always take it serious. Like you are afraid that he may actually not like you."

"Yeah so, I just want him to accept me as a sister: that is all. And plus, even if I did like Derek it could never happen, that would be wrong!"

"Whatever Casey" Lizzy said with an annoyed tone.

Over in the next room, Derek and Edwin had a quite oddly similar talk.

"Derek?"

"What Edwin?" Derek replied not really caring.

"Why do you hide your feelings for Casey"

"Edwin we have already went over this, quit being stupid. I do not like Casey. I mean come on it is Casey. Does she look anything like my type?"

"Umm, Derek she may not be the kind of girl you normally would go after but I think you got something for her"

"Edwin! Enough, I do not like Casey!. The next time you bring this up I am not going to be so polite about it."

"Yeah okay, I will shut up even if I still think I am right." Edwin finished.

Later on, at dinner everyone did the usual except Casey and Derek. When at this time they would probably be throwing sarcastic comments back at each other, they were sitting there silently picking at their food. Although it did surprise the family, no one tried to break the peace and quiet with questions that probably shouldn't be asked anyway. After dinner, everyone were allowed to part their ways ( in pairs of course). And as Derek and Casey ventured off randomly they both were thinking the same thing " I don't like him" " I don't like her" " I can't". But all that was soon to change.

**Thank y'all whoever is reading this. This is my first story on here and I hope it won't be my last. Plz review . More reviews longer chapters. Hope y'all like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Confession

When Casey and Derek found somewhere they both agreed on to eat, they sat down and ordered their food. The waitress who happened to be someone Derek took interest in came back with their food and her number on the check.

"See Case, I might be a jerk but at least I am good at getting the ladies." Derek said waving the check around.

"Derek are you kidding me, that girl is totally not right for you," Casey Replied.

"Casey, it is me Derek, any girl is right for me as long as they are fast to unbutton their pants. I thought you would at least know that by now.'

"Yea whatever Derek"

"What is wrong are you jealous or something" Derek laughed.

"No! Why would you ever think that? And that is gross you are my stepbrother."

Casey was now a wreck. All she had that about today was if she really liked Derek or if her mind was playing tricks on her. And now she had finally realized it was true she really did like Derek. As Casey came to this realization she hurriedly left Derek and ran away to a bench outside and started bawling.

But none of this was the surprising part. Usually Derek would have just let her run and not cared; instead, he ran after her. And although he too did not want to admit it, he had come to the same conclusion that Casey had: that he liked his stepsibling.

"Casey! Wait what is wrong?" Derek asked as he ran after her.

"Why does it matter to you? You don't care about me you never have and never will. Besides, it is stupid anyway."

"Case, no it is not or you wouldn't have run off like that."

"Derek, why have you suddenly taken an interest in my feelings, hmmm?"

"I don't know…I, I, I just umm…."

"Derek….?"

Before Casey could finish her sentence Derek pressed his lips to hers. And as they kissed both knew that what they were doing would change the way things would be between them forever, and yet neither one tried to move away. Both just set there immersing themselves into a deep passionate kiss backed with a flame of longing finally being fulfilled.

After both had become satisfied with their first kiss, both mouthed to one another "I think I love you." Though both knew that what happened was a very complicated thing, they could no longer hide their feelings for one another. Each had felt the energy behind the other's kiss. Each knew that in some way the other had feelings of love for them.

The walk back to the hotel was silent. Casey nor Derek could have put their feelings into words even if they had wanted to. When they were at their doors to their separate rooms there was no fighting or name calling just a long stare into each others eyes while the other tried to read what the opposite was thinking.

Casey walked into her room to find Lizzy sitting on her bed watching TV. Lizzy noticed that something was up when she did not hear Casey complaining about he awful evening she had to spend with Derek. (And just as you would expect) Lizzy began asking questions even though she already knew what had happened by the look into Casey's eyes.

"Casey, are you okay? What happened?" Lizzy asked softly.

"He…he…he kissed me." Casey muttered.

"Casey, who kissed you?" Lizzy asked slowly.

"Derek..and I let him" Casey cautiously let slip from her mouth.

As Derek opened his room door all he saw was darkness. He figured Edwin was still out with Lizzy, so he turned on a lamp, lay on his bed, and started spilling his guts out.

"Oh my god, what is wrong with me? I just kissed Casey and to beat it off, I liked it. Who am I trying to kid, it doesn't matter what I think Casey doesn't like me, she thinks I am a complete jerk. If only she knew that I only said those things to hide my true feelings. I am so fucked!" Derek said angrily.

Then Derek heard an unexpected voice. "Derek what are you talking about?

**I am really getting into writing this story, so I hope you like what you are reading because I am getting more inspired by every word I write, however if I do not believe people like it I will stop updating..so plz tell me what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

When Derek heard the voice he quickly stopped talking and the room was silent for a few minutes until Edwin finally spoke.

"Derek what was that about?"

"Obviously nothing of your concern or I would have already told you!"

"Come on, I am your brother talk to me."

"Well, okay but I swear I will break your neck if anyone finds out. So exactly how much did you hear?"'

"All I heard was the words Casey, jerk, and fucked." Edwin replied.

"Okay, ummm I kissed Casey."

"Yeah and…."

"Yeah and what! I kissed my stepsister, Edwin. Does that not kinda set off the holy shit censor?"

"Derek if you haven't noticed I already knew you like Casey; hence, the argument we had before dinner today. It is kinda obvious. And the whole stepsister thing I don't think that is odd at all. To be quite honest Lizzy and I kinda have a thing."

"What you and Lizzy? Are you serious?"

"Yeah, how do you think I was able to notice the tension between you and Casey?" Edwin said.

"Duh, but I didn't ever expect you two to have anything together."

Over in Casey and Lizzy's room Casey had begun bawling. Lizzy was trying to console her and figure out exactly what happened.

"How did it happen?" Lizzy asked softly.

"I don't know, I just ran out of the restaurant and he came running after me. When he asked me what was wring I blew up and he just kissed me. Lizzy I didn't even stop him, what is wrong with me?" Casey said through her sobbing.

"Who said there was something wrong with it?" Lizzy prompted.

"Lizzy! He is my stepbrother, I can't like him and I sure as hell can't kiss him. That is incest, everyone is against it, it is wrong."

"I don't think it is wrong, Casey."

"Uh, why am I even talking to you abut this. You have no idea how I am feeling right now."

"You are talking to me because I am your sister. And actually, I know how you are feeling quite well."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Umm, lets just say that I and someone in this family have a relationship and it is not Derek or George."

"What! You and Edwin? Lizzy, why didn't you tell me?" Casey asked with anger in her voice.

"Well Case, for the same reason you are freaking out right now. It really isn't something accepted." Lizzy replied.

"So what do I do?

"Do you like him?"

"Yes…I think I love him."

"Then go for it."

After Casey and Lizzy were finished talking, both went to bed. And although Casey had a thousand thoughts running through her head she eventually fell asleep.

Back in Derek and Edwin room things too had clamed down. Derek was now able to speak calm and clear. And now all that was on Derek's mind was how he would approach this with Casey or if would at all.

"Edwin, I am going to ask you something but you cannot ever bring it up again that I am asking you for relationship advice."

"Okay, I guess I could do that, for a price."

"Ohhh, you little shit.."

"Derek chill, it was a joke."

"Okay, well how did you and Lizzy you know develop into something."

"I really don't think it was that simple, it just sort of happened. We didn't directly come out and say "hey I think I like you". It was more of an eventual thing."

"Oh well thanks, that really helped a lot. Do you think I should you know try to pursue a relationship with Casey?"

"I dunno, do you want to?" Edwin asked simply.

"Well, yeah I think I do atleast. I mean I like her I really do I may actually love her, but you know it is Casey. I don't even know if she will talk to me after what I did tonight."

"There is only one way to find out" Edwin finished.

The rest of the night while Edwin was sleeping all Derek could do was sit and think of ways to try to express his feelings to Casey. But no matter what each time he found something wrong with what he wanted to say, until finally he gave up.

The next morning, breakfast was quiet, but instead of Nora and George ignoring it they started asking questions.

"So, Kids how was your evening together yesterday?" Nora said.

"Good" all of them answered quickly.

Though Nora and George were still suspicious as to what had happened they left it alone. Mostly, because they knew that they weren't going to get much out of the kids if the first response was any clue.

After breakfast, they all parted their ways just like they had the day before. When Derek and Casey figured the were far enough from their parents, they began talking.

"Casey…I'm sorry" Derek said

"No…Derek don't be. I wanted you to kiss me, I have for awhile. I just was surprised when you finally did." Casey responded quickly.

"So, you don't think I was a complete asshole last night for kissing you?"

"No…Would you be mad if I kissed you?"

"I don't know how bout we see."

At that time Casey wrapped her arms around Derek's neck and pressed her lips to his, but this time it wasn't so confusing. Both put all the energy they had into the kiss. Making each second make-up for the times they have wanted to kiss but never did. At last when the kiss broke, Derek started to lead Casey to the hotel.

**Hope you like it so far….By the way, I thank the people for the reviews. Also, I am thinking about turning the story to M, if you have any objections let me know, if not well keep reading and find out. PLZ REVIEW!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah I hope you all like this chapter. I know my writing wasn't as strong as it should have been but I couldn't spend a lot of time on this chapter because I have school work. But yeah READ AND REVIEW!!!!**

As they went entered the lobby both could feel the growing tension inside of one another. Both were longing for the other: to touch them, to feel them, to embrace them. Neither one noticed the people around, neither one of them cared. At that point all each was thinking about was the feel of being with the person beside them.

Derek was still the leader he held Casey's hand and was walking her to the elevator. And with each step toward the elevator their grips became tighter. As the door opened you could almost taste the desire one had for the other. Stepping into the empty elevator Derek fastened his lips to Casey's. Derek moved slowly downward kissing every inch until he reached Casey's breasts. At this moment Casey pressed the Stop button on the elevator. She couldn't wait any longer for Derek. Casey quickly took off her shirt and as did and Derek his shirt. Derek marveled at the perfect breasts that he had been dying to see and grasp for so long. "Derek! Take me!" Casey said in a rushed voice. Derek hoisted Casey onto his hips and pressed her back up on the wall for support. As Derek kissed her body Casey undid his belt and dropped his pants. Derek with much impatience ran his hands up her legs removed her thongs, revealing her wet pussy. And without another thought Derek forcefully thrust in her, taking her innocence away. Casey Screamed with pain and pleasure as Derek thrust in and out of her. She pressed her nails against her back causing him to grip her ass tighter. As Casey and Derek both climaxed they slid to the floor.

After, they silently got dressed and resumed the elevator ride. Reaching their floor they parted with a kiss and the words "I Love You".

When Casey entered her room, Lizzy was nowhere to be seen. So

Casey laid back and pondered on what had just happened and how it made her feel like a whole person. She had never felt this way about anyone and she was happy that Derek was "the one". After all the years of ignoring the fantasies she pushed out of her head, they somehow occurred.

In Derek and Edwin's room things were pretty much the same except that Derek had someone to share his news with.

Derek walked in the room with a sly smile on his face, not caring if Edwin noticed.

"I know that look" Edwin said as soon as the door was closed.

"Edwin I am in love and I think I may actually like it."

"Yeah, so it was that good?" Edwin replied.

"That and so much more. I now regret the past two years of "hating" Casey"

By the time Edwin and Derek were finished talking it was time for dinner. Instead of Derek walking with Edwin, he stayed behind and waited for Casey. Now that Derek knew that what he felt was real, he didn't care what his dad and Nora thought.( Not that they would think anything close to what actually happened). When Lizzy passed by she let out a little giggle. "What was that about?" Derek asked Casey. "She is my sister you know"

At dinner, people were a lot more sociable compared to breakfast which pleased Nora and George.

"So Casey and Derek, we missed you at lunch. We were all supposed to meet at the Tilapia Garden." Nora said

"Yeah, sorry about that. We were at the beach, we must have lost track of time." Casey replied with a calm tone.

"Oh, that is okay. It is nice to know that you both finally agreed on something. Lizzy and Edwin didn't show up either so it really doesn't matter."

With that statement Derek and Casey began to laugh. Though no one else got it, Casey and Derek were very much aware of where they were.

As the dinner once again broke up, Casey, Lizzy, Edwin, and Derek grouped up and began to walk toward the putt-putt course. No one around them knew that inside this little group were stepsiblings and couples, but all knew inside that the person by their side was the one person that completed them.

And though the group didn't know, they were being followed. Every step, every touch, every smile was being watched.

**Yeah I hope you all like this chapter. I know my writing wasn't as strong as it should have been but I couldn't spend a lot of time on this chapter because I have school work. But yeah READ AND REVIEW!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: This is a chapter that was hard for me, but I tried to make it as interesting as possible. Well, I hope you like it. PLZ Review…..You really don't know how much I appreciate them!**

The Turning Point

They spent the rest of the night talking and expressing their feelings about one another. It was the first time they all bonded as a family, well a really close groups of friends. It didn't matter that they were all in love with one of their stepsiblings, to all of them it was normal. The table they sat at, on the beach, was enthralled with laughter.

The night was ended as usual each going off in their pairs, into their rooms for a little sister to sister, brother to brother discussion. Except, these talks didn't end up in arguments or fights. Since the union of Casey and Derek all four of them seemed to get along better. Now they had something in common with each other.

The next two days were the same. Each day was filled with new stuff for the group of four. Also, Nora and George were ecstatic with the idea that their four oldest children are all getting along and bonding.

But then on the five night of their stay, something happened. Instead of Derek and Casey being together with Edwin and Lizzy nearby, Casey went out alone because she wanted to find gifts for the family. This would have been okay, but after 6 hours of being away, no one had heard from her. There was eyes contact, phone calls, or texts. No one had any idea of what actually happened. They all just thought they she may had needed to time to herself; until, there was no arrival after 18 hours.

As Nora and George called the authorities, Derek, Edwin, and Lizzy got together to see if the others had heard anything from Casey.

"What the hell is going on?" Derek exclaimed.

"Casey has been gone for almost a full day"

"She would never keep us all this worried on purpose."

"Where could she be..?

At that time their meeting was interrupted by Nora calling Lizzy's room and asking her to get the boys and meet them at the breakfast spot so they could all talk about what is going on.

When the whole family was together, the first questions asked were the usual in any scenario like this.

"When did you last speak with her?"

"Did she seem upset?"

"Was anything different?"

But sadly, none of these answers helped them figure out where Casey was. All anyone knew is that she had left around 12 noon yesterday to go shopping. Finally when the authorities arrived, the serious questioning began. The police focused mainly on Nora, George, and Derek; the parents and sibling closest to her age.

At first the police were friendly but they soon became irritated with the situation. The case was too undeveloped; there were no leads, no clues, no theories. No one inside the family had any idea what might have happened. E veryone slowly became zombified with confusion and grief. Nora and George were very emotional. Nora seemed as if her whole life had been shattered, she could not imagine her life without her daughter. She and Casey hadn't been very close the last few months, with Nora and work and Casey with School, they never seemed to see each other much. George was speechless. He looked as if some unknown force had hit him and he had no clue as to why it happened. Marti was confused, she had no idea how serious the situation was. Edwin and Lizzy were pretty bad off; but, they had each other to comfort one another. Derek was the worst. After he had answered the answers the police had for him he became mute. He spoke to no one and would respond to anyone's inqueries. Eventually, Edwin and Lizzy brought up the idea of looking for her.

After awhile, Derek, Lizzy, and Edwin went searching around where they usually hung out to see if anyone had seen her while the parents and Marti waited at the hotel in case she showed up.

They went to the restaurant that they first double dated at, their part of the beach, and the volleyball hangout; but, no one had seen her. There were no witnesses who had seen her.

Reluctantly, they all gave up searching for a bit to have some rest. After a few silent moments, Edwin began asking questions that had popped up in his head.

Edward barely detected that someone was speaking when he started to think of him and Casey. He had been worried since the time she left. There was something different about her. She seemed fine; but, there was something that only a person who loved another would feel. The feeling that this would be the last time you would see them in awhile. Derek was filled with uncertainty and pain about what was going on. He tried to hide his emotions; although, he knew that no one would say anything to him because they were doing the same. So far the police had passed the case off as a runaway.

"Guys, I had a feeling yesterday. And it wasn't one that I have experienced before. It actually frightens me now under the circumstances."

"What are you saying Derek?" Edwin Replied.

"Yesterday, when I was saying goodbye to Casey I had this weird and sad feeling. I felt as if it were going to be a long time until I saw her face again. I didn't want to let her go. I asked her to stay here; but she refused. She said that she would be fine and that we shouldn't have to be with each other all the time and that it was good for us to have some time apart so we could realize how much we loved and missed the other. She amazes me with her thoughts."

"So what do you think could have happened?" Lizzy asked curiously.


	7. Chapter 7

When Casey woke, she was still a little dizzy. As she felt around to find a balance she felt nothing but sand, grass, and tools. She had no idea where she was or why she was there. She couldn't hear anyone or anything around her. She panicked and began screaming for help.

"Help! Someone please help me, where am I? Derek! Lizzy! Somebody please help me." Casey screamed through her tears.

At that time, Casey heard a loud door noise. "Shut up! You stupid bitch. Shut your mouth!" A stranger's voice sounded.

"Where am I, who are you?" Casey mumbled stricken with fear.

"I said shut up!"

From then on Casey said nothing, she became mute.

Back at the hotel, the family set in a daze. No one spoke if there was not an absolute reason. Even Derek, Lizzy, and Edwin's talks were limited. The police said that there were no leads, and were still set on ruling the case a runaway. Nora had no emotions nor did George. Derek was still in a state of confusion and with what ever mind he had left he was stricken with grief.

Derek's P.O.V

Where in the hell could Casey be. She would never be so stupid to run off without telling anyone. I wish that Lizzy and Edwin would help me look for her. I am so scared of what might have happened. Doesn't she know that everyone is worried sick about her? We were just getting close and I was just beginning to be happy, this is the first time that I have been in love and something like this happens. I am just so worried.

I need to find her. It is the only thing I can do. Sitting here isn't helping anything. If I want to show her my love I will find her.,

As the thought popped in his head he told Lizzy and Edwin to follow him. When they got into his and Edwin's room, Derek then began to explain his plan.

They were to split up: Derek by himself and Lizzy and Edwin in a pair.

Derek would go to all the stores and restaurants that he and Casey had gone to, to see if anyone had seen her. Edwin and Lizzy were to look around the beach and ask around. After they had done this, they would group back up and tell each other what they had learned and go on from there.

"So what do you think, are you in or out?" Derek said with an anxious expression.

"I don't know Derek, I don't think mom and George are going to like this" Lizzy said.

"Yeah Derek, you know one of their kids is already missing, they probably don't want to have to worry about another three going missing." Edwin added.

"So, Dad and Nora won't have to know. We will just say we are going to eat and that we will all stay together. Besides, I am sure that they may want some personal time to talk about what is going on. They haven't spent an hour by themselves since Casey's disappearance, excluding Marti."

"Okay, but we have to be really careful. I don't want Mom and George to find out we are lying to them, especially under the circumstances." Lizzy replied with Edwin nodding his head in agreement.

"Good thank you both so much. I just hope that she is okay. I miss her so much. It scares me to know that she probably has no idea what is going on right now." Derek said.

"It scares us all. I miss Casey as much as you do. Yeah I do too." Lizzy and Edwin both said.

Casey is now waking up with an excruciating pain in her arm. She had began screaming when the stranger began to threaten her, telling her she was to be dead due to her sins; eventually, this led to him throwing her against the wooden wall and breaking her arm.

"Fuck! What the hell is going on?" Casey exclaimed.

At that moment, she realized once again that she wasn't where she should be. But this time she could see; he had taken her blindfold off when he left for the night.

"Why!? Why!? Why would anyone do this to somebody? Why can't I just go home. Why can't I be with Derek? Somebody please help me…" Casey began to sob.

Derek, Lizzy, and Edwin set out and split up. Lizzy and Edwin went toward the beach and Derek toward the restaurants they had visited.


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTE: I am sorry that I haven't updated sooner…I have been caught up with school but I will make up for it somehow!!! But I hope you all like this chapter. And I really do appreciate the reviews so keep em' comin. **

As Derek entered the restaurant _Honey Breeze _he remembered all the troubles and laughs he and Casey had had. However, none of those memories mattered. Waling trance-like, he headed toward the booth he and Casey had sat at he night of their first kiss. Derek sat down with tears of anger and sadness forming.

After awhile, a waitress greeted him and asked him if he was ready to order. Derek then snapped out of his daze and recognized the waitress. It was the same girl from that life changing night.

"Are you ready to order?" Tracy asked.

"Um..no actually, I am not ordering at all. I do have a question for you though."

"Why yes, I am available tonight!"

"Oh! Sorry I wasn't going to ask you that. I was going to ask if you had seen the girl I was with the other day."

"It is okay, and no I haven't seen her for about three days. She came in here to buy a souvenir and then left."

"Damn! Well thanks anyway, but I got to go."

"Fuck Casey! Where are you?"

Meanwhile, Lizzy and Edwin had somewhat better luck. They asked everyone they had became acquainted with if they had seen Casey in the past couple days. John said that he had seen her yesterday, and that she was with a younger dude but she didn't seem very comfortable. He said when he went up to her the man got angry and told him to fuck off.

John's P.O.V

"Yeah, I tried to ask Casey if she was alright but he wouldn't let me get anywhere close to her. He just made her walk, it was weird. I was going to tell y'all about because I thought that you might need to talk to her about who she hangs around but I didn't know how to reach you."

"Oh? What did he look like?"

"He was pretty tall and he was muscular. He looked like a local. Basically, he looked like every other guy you see out here. Why is something going on?"

"Well….yes Casey went missing three days ago. She never returned from shopping, and the police said that they weren't going to make a public statement due to the lack of evidence and assurance that she is actually missing and did not just runaway."

"What? Are you for real? Bastards!"

"Yeah but if you see her again let us know here is our hotel number."

When Edwin and Lizzy were a little away form the crowds they ran toward the food center of the community. They had to get the information to Derek as soon as possible so they could plot out what else they needed to do. While running Lizzy was the first to notice Derek sitting on a bench. His face looked drained and almost as if he had been crying.

When Edwin and Lizzy sat down beside him, the only words they heard were "it is my fault".

"No. No, Derek we have a lead! This is no time to be down"

With those words being said Derek's eyes lit up with excitement and relief.

"What? What is it, who told you, where is she?"

"We talked to John and he said that he saw her yesterday and that she weas with a local boy. And that she didn't look very comfortable."

There was silence for a moment, until Derek burst remembered something.

"Guys! I know this is going to sound really weird , but do you guys ever remember seeing the same guy all the time. It seemed like every time we were all out as a group that he was there. I mean I never thought anything of it until just now. What if he has Casey?"

"Derek! You are paranoid." Edwin said.

"No, I do remember. He was always somewhere where we were. It didn't matter if we were at the restaurant or if we were all shopping, he was there. I didn't say anything because I thought I was being stupid. But Derek I think you have something."

As Casey screamed in terror in her new dungeon, her stranger was preparing their first game.


	9. Chapter 9

Note: I hope you like….Read and Review!!! Sorry it is so short…..: (

With increasing fear Casey looked her stranger in the eyes: their piercing stare and craze filled excitement. Moving his hands all over her, Casey tried to get free but his strength was too much. As he tied Casey to the table he screams became louder.

"Stop! Stop..Please no…..Plzz stopppp" Casey Cried

"Shut up..you fucking bitch!" He replied with a slap to the face.

This had become the routine, he tied her up, beat and emotionally abused her, and finally he raped her. With each time he took away a little piece of her, her pride and dignity.

Casey's P.O.V

Fuck! Someone please help me. I am sorry for what ever I have done to deserve this. Goddamnit, Fucker get off me!! You fucking stink. Please stop…

(Blackness)

As Derek, Lizzy, and Edwin walked back to the hotel they talked out their plan on how to find Casey. First, they had to find a way to get back out of the hotel without their parents getting suspicious. Derek decided that they would all say that they were going to go eat together before they settled in for the day. They told them that they were doing it in regards to the safe return of Casey. Yes, each did know that this statement hurt their parents greatly but that it was required in order to find Casey. All wanted to tell their parents what they had heard but they were all too afraid that if their parents knew that the authorities would fuck the case up even more than they already had.

Second, they would all stay together Lizzy and Derek would both ask people if they knew anybody within the description the two had put together. Edwin was the outlook to see if he could spot the bastard who took Casey.

And Finally, once they thought they had found the right person. They would find out everything they needed to know to get to his house. (May I get an amen for internet).

At the mall Lizzy and Derek practically asked everyone if they had seen their unsub; blonde hair, muscular, early 30's, and a lil ragedy. His named was said to be Trace. They had heard he had a very bad childhood and spent the majority of his teenage years in detention and psychiatric homes.

Derek was asking a lady if she had seen anyone of the descrip when suddenly his phone rang.

"Derek! Look over there, hurry call Lizzy. Meet me in the food court." Edwin called out.


	10. Chapter 10

_**NOTE: I am so sorry it took so long to update…I haven't really felt like writing for awhile, but I am back now. Yay!! I really hope you like this chapter! R&R..It may be a lil short but I am going to update tomorrow too!!**_

"George! I can't do this much longer. I need to find my baby." Nora wept.

"It will be okay honey; I miss her too, but I am sure we'll find her safe and healthy. Bedsides, we have to be strong for the kids" George replied back sadly.

" I know, but it is my babygirl who is missing, a part of me is gone and I don't know where it is. I am worried of what we might find out. The authorities don't even seem to care."

"Nora Dear, it will be alright I know that no one feels how you feel right now; she is your daughter, of course, you are going to miss her, but remember the whole family is here for you. Epecically me, I don't know how much longer I could've took if I were away from you. I miss hering her voive so much."

" Yes, I do too. I even miss hearing her and Derek argue. But then before….She left, they seemed to be getting along so well."

"Yeah, actually they all seemed to be bonding. It gave us the time to bond with Marti together. This trip was good idea; unfortunately, Casey has ended up missing. Nora, what are we going to do? We are running out of money and I don't think that staying here is helping anyone. If anything it is harming us more!"

"No! George if you want to leave, leave. However, I am staying here until I find my baby. Do you really think leaving here is going help?"

" No, I don't believe that leaving is going to help anything. Nora, but when are we going to try and do something. It has been two weeks! We can't spend all of our time mourning and pitying our loss. Even the kids have started going back out.

"You act as if she is dead, what is wrong with you?" Nora exclaimed.

I am tired! Tired of wating for something that is going to happen, Nora. Face it, she isn't coming home with us. Don't you believe we would have already held her to us by now." George purposed.

"Fuck you! Leave if you want to but I am staying here to wait on my daughter." Nora burst.


	11. Chapter 11

Note: I am sorry that the chapters aren't being updated like they were before, I have had so much going on so forgive me plz? Anyway, I really hope you like this chapter. It is short but I swear to you that I will update soon!!!

"What is it Edwin?" Derek and Lizzy both exclaimed as they neared.

"Look, over there…." Edwin said

As Each set of eyes looked over, they became filled with astonishment; there was Casey with the mysterious man. She was fully dressed but looked pretty banged up. She was looking down and never once did she raise her head.

At that moment Derek began to run toward her. However, Edwin quickly stopped him.

"Derek! What are you doing? You don't know if he is armed or anything…wait!"

"Goddamnit Edwin, Let me go!" Derek exclaimed.

While Derek ran after Casey, Edwin and Lizzy followed behind.

"Casey!!! Casey….it is me Derek….Casey!!"

When Casey heard her name she quickly raised her head to see the perfect and only face that her eyes have longed to see for so long, but quickly lost connection with reality as Stranger knocked her to the ground. Just then Derek arrived to watch Casey fall. He quickly began to fight the mysterious man.

"Goddamn you!" Derek said.

When Edwin saw the commotion he went and ran for help…and just as he reached the service center he heard the fateful sound!


	12. Chapter 12

Note: Wow! I am getting really bad at updating regularly but yes; school takes up a lot of my time. Therefore, it will only be when I have some spare time that I will write…But I do promise to make this chapter awesome!!

"Derek!" Casey suddenly yelled as he fell to the floor, the stranger holding the gun still. The stranger seemed distant as if he wasn't about to get twenty years in prison. It didn't even seem to affect him; He just sat there with hatred and anger gleaming in his eyes.

After Lizzy and Edwin saw what happened, they began to run. As they ran holding each other's hand neither one of them looked back; they only watched each other hoping that they wouldn't see the only person they had at the time fall to the floor with the sound of another gunshot. When they got into the safety of the Kiki La Vowa store they walked to the window, with their hands still interlocked, to see if they could see Casey.

Then suddenly they heard the sound of a gun being fired; but this time it was not the gun of the stranger. With relief in their eyes they watched as the stranger hit the ground as two security guards ran toward him with their guns out.

As Lizzy and Edwin walked together toward Casey and Derek they began to notice the faces of the people around them; every face had astonished look of disbelief and fright. No one around them knew the cause for the attack. Everyone was clueless. No one had even noticed that the girl with the stranger was Casey; the missing girl. It was as if nothing had ever been released about Casey's disappearance. But at that moment Edwin nor Lizzy cared; all they cared was to see if Derek's eyes were still open and that his heart was still beating.

Once they got about 20 feet from where the shooting occurred, the security guards told them to step back. However, Edwin and Lizzy did not listen; they ran between the two stating that they were family. Reaching Derek and Casey, the faces of Edwin and Lizzy changed quickly; from scared to horrified. Looking down at Derek and Casey, they saw that Casey was still crying with her whole body covered in Derek's and the stranger's blood. And even more saddening; Derek's body looked blue, there was no life in any part of his body. There was no bleeding, no tears, no twitches. He was dead and Casey was still gripping to him as if she were trying to save him.

With that image in Lizzy and Edwin's mind they fell to the floor embracing Casey. All at once they began to cry the tears that they had not imagined they would cry; the tears of recognition that their brother was dead.

Soon the police and ambulance arrived. At first, the police escorted all of the people around them out of the cold and sad building. Nora and George then arrived but were not allowed inside. They were forced to wait and see if their children were okay. They had no idea of where Edwin, Lizzy, and Derek had gone; but they needed to be sure that they were okay. However, little did they know that once their kids were escorted out of the mall that one of them would be in a body bag.

Back in the building, the food court was empty and silent except for the weeping of the three kids. The police had helped the three children up and were helping them down the stairs to the main entrance as the EMS people tried to revive Derek but there was no luck. While Exiting the mall of hell Casey talked for the first time directly to Lizzy and Edwin; Casey said through her tears. "He tried and saved me but I couldn't save him."


End file.
